Love the way you lie
by yuemai
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando tu cuento de hadas se destruye de la manera mas cruel? , cuando por erradas conclusiones pierdes lo que mas amabas...entonces que haras? SasuHina obviamente...!
1. Love the way you lie

Love the way you lie:

**[Hinata]**

Nuestra relación últimamente se ha tornado un tanto agresiva… hemos pasado de gritos a casi golpes, es impulsivo y cuando se enojas es peor. Siempre supe como eras, era conocedora de tu frialdad y emociones en general, pero no a tales extremos….me prometí una y otra y otra vez dejarte, que esto me esta dañando el la salud mental y en especial el corazón,

+++++++++++++++++++++++Flash back ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar**

**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele **

Pero la verdad es que me hecho adicta al dolor….si, soy una masoquista, pero de tu amor, sufro al verme incapaz de satisfacer tus necesidades, de saber algunas veces por casualidad al tomar tus camisas que estas huelen a perfume…de mujer obviamente, pero esa no soy yo…

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**

**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes**

**Amo como mientes **

Siempre con excusas que ni tu crees a estas alturas…y que yo al escuchar trato de creer, si mi corazón en verdad aun cree en cada una de tus palabras, mi hipocresía es mayor …o será que no quiero ver la realidad…..

**[Sasuke]**

**No puedo decirte lo que es realmente**

**Solo puedo decirte que se siente **

No jamás asumiré delante de ti lo que me mata día a día al punto de preferir lastimarte llegando en trasnoche, aparentando que nada ha sucedido, dándote una excusa que se torna repetitiva y que tu haz decido aceptar….llego esta vez de noche nuevamente….y te veo sentada en el sofá…pareces intranquila mas de lo normal, afirmando tus piernas con tus brazos y tu cabeza entre estas…te das cuenta de que he llegado…levantas solamente la mirada ves que soy yo y la vuelves a agachar retomando la posición inicial….

**Y ahora mismo sigue siendo de noche en mi tráquea**

**No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando contra lo que no puedo**

**Mientras lo equivocado se sienta bien, es como si estuviera volando**

**Mas arriba que la ley, borracho de mi odio,**

**Es como si estuviese inhalando pintura y más me encanta, más sufro, Me sofoco**

**Y justo antes de ahogarme, ella me resucita **

-que haces despierta todavía a estas horas? – le pregunte tajante, como si ella fuese la culpable de esto, claro es mas fácil culparla a ella de lo que no puedo controlar

-no debería preguntarte lo mismo – dijo en tono dolido sosteniendo por momentos su mirada con la mía, solo segundos pero pude ver algo de determinación en sus ojos….raro proviniendo de la poseedora de la mirada mas dulce de la aldea.

-yo….- ella por primera vez no me deja explicar responde mientras se levanta del sofá de forma perezosa

-_"estaba trabajando….misión de ultimo minuto" - _respondió a sabiendas de lo que yo le respondería, era el discurso de cada noche en que me ausentaba, ella siempre lo aceptaba, trataba de sonreír para dirigirse a la cocina y darme de cenar….pero esta vez se dirigió a la alcoba a paso lento….yo solo pude observarla caminar de dicha forma frente a mis ojos, - _algo no esta bien –_susurre…Hinata siempre aceptaba todo…cada una de mis canalladas, pero que le sucede?

**Ella me odia, y me encanta.**

**¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te estoy dejando**

**No, no lo harás. Vuelve, estamos volviendo.**

**Aquí vamos otra vez **

Llego a la habitación se encuentra acostada en la cama, en el lugar que ha declarado indirectamente como suyo, dándome la espalda como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo…será que? …no, no, no puede ser ella me ama, no se atrevería jamás, la miro por un momento con su delicado cuerpo que me vuelve un completo imbécil cuando se trata de tocarlo…su cabellera con olor a jazmín, es suave igual que la poseedora de esta…me recuesto a tu lado y van pasando las segundos, minutos y horas, aun estas enfadada?, no se en que segundo dejaste de observar la muralla y me miras con tu bellos ojos…con esa compasión que nadie jamás me dará en el mundo.

-Sasuke…-susurras mientras te acomodas en mi pecho pasan los minutos y te decides a hablar nuevamente – ¿ya no me amas? – cuestionas ahora en tono preocupado observándome, para lograr captar mis emociones

**Es tan enfermizo porque cuando está yendo bien, está yendo genial**

**Soy Superman con el viento en su espalda**

**Ella es Louis Lane, pero cuando está yendo mal es horrible, me siento tan avergonzado y quiebro **

-Hinata…yo- pauso unos minutos antes de poder responder a su pregunta y ella saca conclusiones anticipadas, se separa de mí rápidamente vuelve a su antigua posición, dando la espalda….a MI….

-aun hueles a ella…- dice en un susurro mientras me da la espalda nuevamente – a Karin…-susurra con desprecio el nombre de esta ultima

**Quien esa tipa? Ni siquiera conozco bien su nombre**

**Puse mis manos en ella, nunca caeré tan bajo otra vez**

**Supongo que no conozco mi propia fuerza **

Hinata se ha levantado de la cama se esta colocando sus pantuflas y se dirige al baño…ella siempre llora en silencio ocultando de esta forma sus tristezas para no preocuparme así, para que el mundo no vea mas allá de esa sonrisa, pero no sabe que de esa manera solo logra captar mas mi atención…

**[Hinata]**

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar**

**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele**

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**

**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes**

**Amo como mientes **

Sasuke… no sabes como sigues marchitando mi triste corazón, yo trato de creer en tus palabras, pero esta situación no da mas esta llegando a su limite, aun no se como enfrentare la vida sin ti a mi lado, hemos pasado por tantos buenos momentos que me es tan complicado no traicionar mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero tu mismo te has encargado de borrar esos hermosos recuerdos de mi cabeza y reemplazarlos por amarguras y noches a desvelas…..que no te das cuenta que me estas dañando? Que sin tu amor muero? Eres como el agua para esta flor…y sin ella me marchitare…_.- Sasuke….- _susurro sentada en el frio piso del cuarto de baño mientras vuelvo a colocar mi cabeza en mis piernas que mis brazos aferran….me he prometido no llorar…tengo una razón poderosa para no hacerlo….lo lamento….esto no da para mas…

**[Sasuke]**

**Alguna vez amaste a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar**

**Cuando estas con él**

**Lo conoces y ninguno de los dos sabe que los golpeo**

**Tienes ese sentimiento raro y caliente**

**Si, solías sentir esos escalofríos**

**Ahora te esta enfermando mirarlo **

Aun me pregunto cuando me dirás….cuando enfrentaras que aun lo amas…que solo has jugado conmigo para distraerte, para sacarlo de tus pensamientos, se que aun lo amas…yo lo se….

Hinata ha salido del baño viene con la mirada gacha y se sienta en los pies de la cama…da un suspiro largo…cansado y dice….

-es-es….-tartamudea un rato eso es raro, ella dejo de hacerlo hace mucho esto solo significa que el asunto es mas grave de lo que imagino – es mejor que me marche – lo dijo todo de una vez sin trabas, sin rodeos ni nada por el estilo, y yo….yo solo me sente en la cama y observe su espalda, vi que tiritabas de nervios seguramente…

**[Narración]**

**Juraste que nunca lo golpearías; nunca harías nada por lastimarlo**

**Ahora están cara a cara tirando veneno en sus palabras cuando las escupen**

**Se empujan, se tiran del cabello, se rasguñan y se golpean**

**Tíralo al piso, clávalo **

La chica se paro de donde se encontraba sentada, con algo de dificultad camino al armario, pensando en si esta era la decisión correcta lo abrió miro su ropa en un lado y la de el en el otro, record aquel momento en que la trajo por primera vez….nunca imagino que esto les pasaría….que llegaría a pasarles esta situación, ella siempre imagino que cuando la trajo esta siempre se quedaría al lado de la de su amor que ahí se decoloraría y en algún momento sus hijos la guardarían…como recuerdo de ambos….pero no, nuevamente se equivocaba, porque…porque maldita sea no podía ser feliz…..luego de ese pensamiento observo donde había guardado la maleta la ultima vez que viajo y recordó que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes con algunas de las pertenencias que hacían de sobra en la casa…camino abrió la puerta y por fin al salir sintió un peso menos de encima esa habitación estaba muy pesada en aura

**Tan perdido en los momentos cuando estás en ellos**

**Es una carrera y ese es el culpable que controla tu bote**

**Así que dicen que lo mejor es que cada uno siga su camino**

**Supongo que no te conocen porque eso fue ayer **

Mis amigas siempre me decían que esta relación era sin sentido, imposible de sostener, que éramos dos extraños intentando amarse algo sin sentido porque yo te conocía a la perfección tanto como tu a mi, Tenten siempre decía que este amor no era saludable, que Sasuke tenia comportamientos extraños con los chicos que se acercaban a mi_…."Es que acaso no te das cuenta Hina-chan los chicos no te hablan por miedo a el" _ , eso respondió cuando le comente que ningún hombre donde fuese me hablaba poco menos y me ignoraban….a su respuesta un sentimiento extraño de felicidad inundo mi ser…no se por que razón….quiza me gustaba sentirme amada, a la manera de el

**Ayer ha terminado; es un día diferente**

**Suena como canciones rotas sonando otra vez, pero se lo prometiste**

**La próxima vez que te resistas**

**No tendrás otra oportunidad **

Llegas a la habitación con una maleta aun no logro creer que me vayas a abandonar, esto no es verdad en que minuto te deje escapar…sabia las consecuencias de mis actos, siempre lo supe…si supieras que nunca estuve con Karin…que soy un maldito endemoniado al robar el perfume de la cuatro-ojos y esparcirlo en mi…quiero que sufras como yo…no sabes cuanto lo hago…no lo sabes…

**La vida no es un juego de Nintendo**

**Pero mentiste otra vez**

**Ahora te toca mirarla salir por la ventana**

**Supongo que por eso la llaman ventana del dolor **

-estas segura de lo que harás? – le dije cuestionando su decisión, me levante de la cama al notar que no me respondía y ver como empezaba a sacar su ropa del armario que compartíamos desde que nos comprometimos….si soy un infeliz que no supo valorar tu amor…segado por los celos y el orgullo que jamás dejara hablar a mi verdadero yo, al que te conquisto, del cual tu te enamoraste y el que hoy se opondrá a dejarte partir….-no…-dije en un susurro el cual no escuchaste seguramente o hiciste caso omiso de el – no, no, tu no te iras – dije votando la maleta de la cama en donde esta tenia sus prendas, las cuales quedaron regadas por la habitación debido a la fuerza que aplique

-Sasuke onegai….esto…- dijo mientras sus lagrimas rebalsaban sus preciosos ojos perla – no es bueno…para los dos – susurro esto ultimo agachando la mirada y viendo sus prendas regadas en el suelo se agacho a recogerlas, minuto en el cual yo aproveche y la recosté en el piso tomando ambas muñecas con fuerza ya que ella hacia intentos de zafarse – Sasu-Sasuke….me lastimas- dijo en forma de suplica

-Nooo….- le grite – por que decides por los dos?' –Mencione mirando sus ojos fríamente –en que maldito momento te he pedido que manejes la situación – ella alzo por primera vez la mirada con rudeza

-lo lamento…Uchiha-san…es-esto no-no es cosa de ninjas – yo puse mis ojos como platos ella siempre muy inteligente con sus respuestas sobre la vida

-vas a casarte conmigo o lo haz olvidado – dije despectivo tratando de encontrar una situación para convencerla de quedarse

-pa-padre…no di-dira nada al respecto….- menciono Hinata tranquila como si se hubiese quitado ya un peso de encima

-donde iras – le contra arreste para ver que decía al respecto

-alguno de mis amigos…no tendría inconveniente…-no la deje terminar le apreté mas las muñecas de ella

-iras donde la copia cierto?- le dije ahora con el sharingan activo, ese tipo me enfurecía siempre interponiéndose en nuestra vida como novios, siempre ha sido la molesta piedra en mi zapato….ella me mira con asombro – vamos no te hagas la que no sabes – ella aumenta su sorpresa y me mira pidiendo que la suelte – yo los vi – la apretó aun mas y ella grita con fuerza….- asi es como gritas con el también – y para mi sorpresa me escupe en todo el rostro….la suelto y me levanto

-eres un maldito….Uchiha….un maldito…..- me grito con fuerza aun en el suelo sentada sobando su muñecas

**[Narrador]**

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar**

**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele**

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**

**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes**

**Amo como mientes **

-eres un bastardo Uchiha…un maldito bastardo - grito mientras salía corriendo de la habitación la muchacha con sus ojos aguados ya de tanto llorar…corrió las escaleras tan rápido como nunca antes lo había hecho…

-porque huyes le temes a la verdad Hyuga – el estaba lastimado y ella con un corazón roto en pequeños pedacitos por el amor de su vida – te da miedo que te diga la clase de perra que eres – en ese momento la chica detuvo su paso, volteo lo miro con recelo y añadió

-claro que no…si me acuesto cada noche con el maldito mas grande de Konoha – sonrió victoriosa sabia que el era orgulloso y le molestaba de sobre manera saberse perdido en una batalla, se acerco a ella cautelosamente la miro, el jamás había querido que su jugarreta llegara a estos extremos

**[Sasuke]**

**Ahora sé que dijimos cosas, hicimos cosas que no queríamos**

**Y volvimos a caer en los mismos patrones, misma rutina**

**Pero tu humor es tan malo como el mío**

**Eres lo mismo que yo**

**Pero cuando se refiere al amor, eres igual de ciega**

**Nena, por favor vuelve**

**No eras tú, nena era yo **

-asumes entonces que te acostabas con el pintor – y de pronto la chica le planta tremenda bofetada le mira colérica cabreada de lo que esta pasando

-eres….-ella solo mueve la cabeza en forma de negación – solo un loco Uchiha mas – con esta frase catapulto al chico

-quizá…-luego de pasar su mano en la parte afectada

-porque….Sasuke…porque- decía ella cuestionando la actitud de el chico - porque desconfías de mi amor? – ese fue un balde de agua fría para el

-yo….-no supo que responder…porque….. era una buena pregunta en este momento…porque desconfiaba de ella, porque dudaba de el amor?...ahahha ya se acordó, fue entonces cuando la cólera volvió a el

-siempre fue fiel ….-

-mentiraa! – dio un grito que reboto con eco en las paredes de el hogar de ambos- no me vuelvas a repetir tales mentiras….-dijo nuevamente tomando las débiles muñecas rojizas por la brusquedad con que fueron apretadas anteriormente

**Quizás nuestra relación no era tan enfermiza como parecía**

**Quizás eso es lo que pasa cuando un tornado encuentra un volcán **

-Sasuke yo…auch- dijo al sentir como sus muñecas eran nuevamente apretadas por el dueño de su corazón, la apretó contra la muralla y susurro en su oído

-tu eras mía, en cuerpo y alma…porque te entregaste a el?- era la primera vez en toda la noche en que el era quien preguntaba – dime…te iras con el luego de esto…vivirás en su hogar…y serán felices por siempre – ella solo pudo llorar ante tal comentario, su "vivieron felices para siempre" lo soñaba con el….con SU Sasuke, nunca con otro que no fuese el

-y-yo…n-nunca…n-nunca…e-estuve….c-con…Sai- al decir el nombre de este ultimo lloro aun mas – te l-lo j-juro – le dijo mientras su llanto aumentaba - s-si y-ya n-no m-me q-quieres…solo dilo Sasuke …si prefieres a Karin esta bien…s-siempre h-he q-querido- pauso uno momentos vio los ojos de este y dijo – h-he querido tu felicidad….-susurro esto ultimo

**Todo lo que sé es que te amo demasiado para irme**

**Ven adentro, levanta tus maletas de la vereda**

**No escuchas sinceridad en mi voz cuando hablo?**

**Te dije que esto es mi culpa**

**Mírame a los ojos **

El la soltó sutilmente, vio las marcas rojizas en la piel de porcelana de su novia estas comprobaban claramente que su ira había sido mayor que su razón, la vio ahí apoyada aun en la pared en donde la había dejado anteriormente….sintio culpa pero de que? Se pregunto, de tratar de cuidar SUS intereses…de proteger lo que por ley le pertenecía….solo por eso….no su malestar era proveniente del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, en donde dicen que esta el corazón

_-que mal se siente la maldita opresión en el pecho-_ pensó el porque me siento de esta manera si la culpable es ella por estar paseando por toda la aldea con el pintor mientras el….el se desgastaba para poder llevar una vida cómoda junto a ella …no es que fuese pobre pero…siempre trataba de darle lo mejor a ella…y entonces porque ella decidía de manera descarada engañarlo frente a todos con el maldito pintor….yendo a su estudio a hacer quien sabe que cosas, pasando tardes enteras junto a el en el campo y además dejar que este la acompañe en algunas tardes al hospital….

-mi felicidad….- le dijo de forma sarcástica – mi maldita felicidad….-ahora la tomo violentamente por sorpresa de el cuello arrinconándola a la pared otra vez – ahora te interesa – le cuestiono mientras la apretaba

-S-sa...Sa-sasu- decía ella tratando de respirar – no…N-no…r-res-res…-decía tratando ahora que este la soltara, movió sus piernas en señal de que el oxigeno se le había terminado…el al verla ponerse de otro color la soltó solo un poco no completamente para no dejarla escapar –por…por favor

-crees que no se que me engañas con el pintor…- le dijo despectivo

-por…porfavor….sueltame….-suplico llorando – y te prometo hablar con la verdad – dijo ella….pude sentir sus lagrimas en mis manos que estaban en su cuello….

-que me explicaras como me engañabas, de que forma se revolcaban los dos…como se reian de mi…. Eso me diras – le grite

-eso nunca paso – apelo ella

-no mientas carajo – dijo levantando el puño para golpearla….pero ella grito antes

-…..¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!…..- a lo cual ya hiba demasiado rápido y estrelle mi mano a la pared rompiéndola….- por favor…dejame…..- pauso unos momentos y agrego con melancolía – ir….-susurro

**La próxima vez que me enoje, mi puño ira contra la pared de yeso**

**La próxima vez, no habrá próxima vez**

**Me disculpo a pesar de que se que son mentiras **

-Porque….porque lo dices ahora….- le cuestione de forma brusca, porque elige un momento como este para decir la verdad….me sorprende de sobre manera la noticia recién dada….la suelto lentamente y puedo ver como cae de dicha forma por la pared, aprovechando al máximo el aire, tomandolo rápidamente como si se fuese a terminar, se toca el vientre de forma lenta….maldicion ( yue: Sasuke maldice en exceso ) me repito internamente que he hecho ahora…ella me odiara por el resto de lo que queda de vida…por que me cuesta tanto trabajo creer en su amor….

-no lo se….-me dice calmadamente desde el suelo, no me mira solo trata de seguir respirando, ahora calmadamente pasan varios minutos antes de volver a hablar decido ser yo quien haga las preguntas

-alguien mas lo sabe…- le pregunte

-si…-dice despacio – Sakura y Sai….-al nombrar a este ultimo la sangre subió a mi, y pareciese que la ira no me quería abandonar…no por esta noche parece

-porque el…- le pregunte

-estaba de turno….en el hospital, el me ayudaba cuando paso mientras que tu….- me miro mientras pareciese que buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar – estabas de misión….esa tarde – yo sabia a lo que se refería

-hmp….-solo eso pude agregar…..ella me seguía viendo, hasta que se paro de donde se encontraba y camino con rumbo a la habitación…

**Estoy cansado de los juegos, solo la quiero de vuelta**

**Se que soy un mentiroso**

**Si ella vuelve a intentar dejarme**

**La voy a atar a la cama y prenderé a esta casa fuego **

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas nuevamente del suelo tomo su maleta y las fue depositando en ella….partiría al amanecer, era lo mejor…para los ahora "tres", no es que lo detestara sino era el simple hecho de que con hijo en camino ella no seguiría tolerando sus mentiras, quizá antes se las dejo pasar…pero que su hijo viviese aquello no era nada bueno, tendría un embarazo perturbado junto a el, era mejor la opción que su amigo le ofrecía…

-piensas que es así de fácil – dijo el mientras la observaba desde la puerta – piensas que puedes abandonarme así como si nada? – le dijo en tono de suplica?

-Sasuke….es por el bien de mi hijo – le dijo mientras seguía ordenando la maleta que ya estaba casi lista…

-tu hijo?- le cuestiono otra vez

-si MI hijo – confirmo ella dando énfasis en la palabra….mientras tomaba la maleta y sacaba un abrigo, los amaneceres en la aldea solían ser muy helados, mejor prevenir, camino hacia donde se encontraba el…paso por su lado y le dijo suavemente – _sayonara Uchiha-san – _y siguió su camino bajo las escaleras ahora con esa lentitud que siempre la caracterizo

**[Narrador]**

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y verme quemar**

**Pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele**

**Solo vas a quedarte ahí y escucharme llorar**

**Pero está bien, porque amo como mientes**

**Amo como mientes**


	2. Cold case love

"**Frio caso de Amor"** (Cold case love - Rihanna)

En mi techo

Oscuro estoy quemando una rosa

Mi nuevo hogar consiste en un cuarto de apartamento pequeño tiene una sala de estar muy acogedora por lo demás que es comedor a la vez, dos dormitorios uno para mi y el otro que será para el futuro miembro de esta mi nueva familia, un baño acorde con el tamaño de la casa este se encuentra en el pasillo junto a mi habitación, todo lo que tengo hasta el momento lo he podido obtener gracias a la ayuda que me ha brindado Sai económicamente, no es que me quiera aprovechar de el, es que solo el no hará cuestionamientos al respecto de mi decisión , preguntaran si no tengo a nadie mas a quien recurrir, por el momento…..no, cuando salí con mis maletas cargadas de mi ex -hogar llenas de desilusiones, me recordé que Kiba y Shino estaban hace mas de un mes en una misión de búsqueda, mi Nissan …..no a el no recurriría aunque fuese la ultima opción libre que me quedase, estoy segura y puedo darlo por hecho de que el mataría a Sasuke si yo le contara un poco de lo que sucedió…no, no, no, -muevo frenéticamente la cabeza al pensar en dicha idea - eso es lo que menos necesito ahora…..así que mi opción fue por buscar refugio en la persona que últimamente me ha estado brindando su apoyo desde que me entere de la noticia que me ha dado fuerzas para enfrentar la vida….mi nueva vida sin ti a mi lado….

No necesito pruebas

Estoy destrozada y tú sabes

Me encuentro sentada en el sofá al lado de un ventanal que tiene el apartamento mirando por esta el cielo….el amanecer para ser exacta, me gustaría que fuésemos como el …que aunque la noche fuese oscura y turbulenta como lo era nuestra relación…viniera la mañana con sus tonos rojizos e iluminados a tratar de apaciguar la oscuridad por lo que resta del día, a calmarla….solo un poco….trato de averiguar en que me equivoque contigo, - en que? - me cuestiono con tristeza, que fue la causa exacta de tu feroz descontrol hacia mi persona…..- ahahaha – doy un largo suspiro, pareciese que lo único que me queda es suspirar, recuerdo que no debo lamentarme como hago…debo ser fuerte por esa personita que trata de vivir en mi ser, el que se alimenta también de mis tristezas y amarguras… - pequeño te prometo que no volveré a pensar así – le digo mientras subo mi ahora ya un poco abultada pancita.

Lamento no darte todo….pero espero que podamos vivir tranquilos, solo eso pido por el momento, paz en mi nuevo hogar….quiero que te rodees de felicidad que puedas vivir como yo no lo hice en mi niñez, te cuidare y protegeré con mi vida…..-eso dalo por hecho – sonrió mientras le digo esa frase….

Lo que tú me hiciste fue un crimen

Un frio caso de amor

Y te deje que te contactaras conmigo una vez más

Pero eso es suficiente.

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde el desafortunado momento que ambos enfrentamos, tengo cuatro meses, es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido mi vientre, Nissan se entero que ya no vivo contigo me ha preguntado el porque de nuestra separación solo le he podido decir – éramos agua y aceite – y le sonreí, creo que no era la respuesta que esperaba o mas bien quería, pero que mas da se ha tenido que conformar con ella, ha preguntado que hare si Sasuke reclama al niño….y yo….yo me he quedado muda…..muda…no pensé jamás en dicha posibilidad, en estos meses me he preocupado en aliviar el trabajo de Sai económicamente…doy clases en la academia, aun sigo trabajando en el hospital en turnos de tarde hasta cierto tiempo como ha dicho Hokage-sama, además trabajo en conjunto con Sai haciendo retratos y dando clases a pequeños que quieran aprender "el arte de expresar emociones "- como le ha llamado el ….he dedicado tanto tiempo en otras cosas que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que en algún momento tu reclamaras a MI hijo…..se que han pasado meses de no verte frente a frente aunque si me doy cuenta cuando me observas de lejos, lo se porque desde que nos conocimos he logrado de extraña manera averiguar cuando me miras, trato de evitar esas situaciones no quiero estar cerca de ti….me daña, no le hace bien al bebe, también se que le entregas a Sakura todos los meses el dinero de tus misiones para que esta me lo de….obviamente tengo orgullo y no lo recibo …..Crees que me compraras con dinero? - no, tu sabes que eso no va conmigo – pero aun así lo intentas mes a mes…

El día de mi cuarta ecografía te has presentado frente a mi, tocaste la puerta y yo pensado que era Sai he gritado desde adentro de mi habitación – pasa esta abierto no tardo en salir – me acomode mi vestido lavanda, ordene mi cabello y saque del armario que tenia un chaleco blanco, camine por el pasillo hasta la sala mi conmoción fue mayor al verte ahí…..parado, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de la impresión mi chaleco fue a dar al suelo, te mire unos instantes, parecías agotado con ojeras marcadas en tu rostro…solo pude susurar primer –Sasuke? – para luego de unos minutos añadir

-Que hace en mi hogar Uchiha-san – te pregunte mientras tu no dejabas de observarme a tal forma que ya estabas incomodándome, me miraste ahora a los ojos, donde yo solo vi en los tuyos….."Soledad"….esa que tenias cuando te conocí

-vine a buscarte – dijiste de forma ruda, me impresiono tu frase…. A buscarme?...

-….-viste la cara que puse, estaba pálida, tenía miedo y temblaba de solo imaginar que pasaría si respondía con un NO

-te acompañare…- pausaste - al doctor….- aclaraste mientras enfocabas tu vista en el ventanal de la sala

-n-no e-es n-necesario q-que lo haga – me miraste nuevamente y proseguí – Sai lo hará…..- sabia que si mencionaba al pintor el se enfadaría…pero seguramente a esta altura el ya sabe la relación de amistad que mantenemos

-yo soy el padre – dijiste enfadado – o no?- me dijiste mientras te acercabas a mi de forma amenazante

-…- te mire con cierto enfado…. Es acaso que has venido solamente a eso?, a herirme nuevamente me cuestione internamente, como puedes ser así Sasuke, agache la mirada…esto no vale la pena, yo lo había superado o eso creí, no, no puedo amargarme….piensa en tu bebe, piensa en el bebe, piensa en el bebe me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza

-que esta sucediendo aquí…? – pregunto agresivamente un joven mientras observaba la escena desde la puerta

-llego el reemplazo – añadió el Uchiha de manera sarcástica

-n-nada….-comento sutilmente Hinata a la vez que decía – Uchiha-san ya se marchaba – dijo esto ultimo mirándolo – no es así?- le pregunto

-hmp….- añadió mientras se acercaba a mi y susurraba en mi oído – no creas que te la llevaras tan fácil Hinata….- y se fue en una nube de humo…..yo solo caí de rodillas al suelo y me puse a llorar….

[prov. Sasuke]

Su amor está violando la ley

Pero necesitaba un testigo

Maldición porque he seguido el consejo de Sakura nunca le he tomado parecer a las cosas que dice pero como ella esta es mas cercana a Hinata, he ido a visitarle como ella recomendó dijo que hoy se haría su ecografía para ver la salud del niño, fui en son de paz a buscarte quería ver al pequeño y con que me encuentro, contigo mas bella que nunca antes, te había visto en las calles pero no se compara como tenerte asi de cerca, a solo centímetros, nunca pensé que reaccionarias de manera negativa, no esperaba la respuesta de " Sai lo hara" por dios solo de escuchar el nombre de ese maldito me sube toda la ira, mas aun al ver como el interfiere y se toma la autoridad contigo…

se que Sakura solo intenta ayudar a que esta relación se recupere de las cenizas, me encantaría que fuera como los fénix y renaciéramos de ella…pero no es posible….-no aun – pienso, se que Sakura hace un gran esfuerzo en prestarme ayuda, en tratar de que Hinata reciba el dinero que le entrego a la pelirrosa para que ya no trabaje en su estado actual, pero ella es terca de carácter, es terca como nunca antes lo fue, creo que he logrado sacar su peor aspecto en todo esto….ella tan sumisa y buena con todos, porque me pregunto, porque me deje llevar a ese acantilado de la ira y venganza nuevamente….venganza que cree solo por el hecho de mostrarte cerca del pintor algunas veces, había gatillado la idea de que me engañabas con el, cuando me comento Sakura lo que sabia me entro algo de remordimiento me entro al cuerpo – ella preparaba una sorpresa para ti – pero que tipo de sorpresa? Decirme que me dejaría en cualquier segundo de nuestra relación para irse junto a el esa era la sorpresa…No, ella no es así…..creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas por el momento, pero ni sueñes que el niño tendrá el apellido de el…ni lo sueñes, además he pensado que el bebe es algo que compartimos en común un derecho tanto tuyo como mío, esa podría ser la solución momentánea a los problemas….

Así que recogerme cuando haya terminado

No hace ninguna diferencia

¿Sere capaz de resolverlo

O estoy tomando una caída?

-Hina-chan ven levántate…..- me dice el pintor mientras me toma de ambos brazos – esto no es saludable para ti, ni para el niño – al mencionar lo ultimo me di la fortaleza me puse de pie con la ayuda de el claramente – que hacia Sasuke-san en su casa – me pregunto mientras tomaba mi chaleco del donde se encontraba

-el…..el solo ha venido…- mire el suelo y vi mis lagrimas en el, aquellas que prometí no derramar mas – a reclamar lo que le pertenece por ley

-hablas como si fueras de su propiedad – dijo inquirente – no crees que te estas desvalorando

-no hablo por mi…sino por el niño – le dije mirando su rostro este solo puso la misma cara de amargura que yo tenia – que hare si decide…..- pause para agregar - no quiero ni pensarlo – dije mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación

-calma Hina-chan ya encontraremos una solución – me dijo al momento en que me abrazaba para darme fuerzas – ya la encontraremos – volvió a repetir lo ultimo

Estuvimos abrazados unos minutos hasta que el alegremente me dijo – vamos no te pongas triste o es que acaso que no quieres saber que será el pequeño?- me dijo mientras me miraba para sonreírme

-tienes razón….- le dije mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas – vamos donde Sakura…

La verdad se fue todo a su lado

Dime como la extrañaras.

No es que la necesite aquí a mi lado….ahahaha por que miento, soy demasiado orgulloso para siquiera admitir que necesito de ti….pero que le voy a hacer esto es mas de lo que esperaba supera la maldición de mi clan y la de mi maldita existencia, no se como pero llego al Ichiraku Ramen ahí se encuentra el dobe sentado comiendo….que digo comiendo tragándose el tazón que tiene frente a su cara se voltea al sentir alguien entrar y me ve con ojos de sorpresa

-yo te hacia junto a Hina-chan – menciono sorprendido de mi presencia en el lugar

-y yo a ti muerto por exceso de Ramen – le contra arreste con sarcasmo

-jajajaj…..si como no - dijo con pesadez – pero enserio porque no estas con ella, Sakura-chan dijo que…

-ni lo menciones – amenace antes de que el siquiera pudiera concebir completamente la frase

-ya, ya pero no te pongas así…- dijo el Uzumaki tratando de calmar los ánimos, me miro y dijo – ven Sasuke, acompáñame a comer Ramen – decía mientras señalaba un asiento a su lado

-solo si tu invitas – le dije con una sonrisa socarrona, miro su monedero y añadió – un plato nada mas, solo uno – me acerque donde se encontraba y me senté en donde anteriormente el había señalado, me miro por un momento sabia que me quería preguntar algo, lo supe al verlo abrir la boca varias veces….estaba buscando las palabras apropiadas para preguntarme hasta que le dije – que quieres preguntar dobe – el solo pareció sorprenderse al verse descubierto por mi

- Sasuke yo, bueno, yo me preguntaba…..bueno eee yo… – decía puras incoherencias hasta que hable nuevamente

-habla claro dobe que no entiendo a que quieres llegar

-prometes no molestarte – añadió en forma de interrogante el rubio, le mire un tanto extraño para que se dará tantas vueltas….

-dilo que no tengo todo el tiempo para escuchar tus molestas preguntas – dije algo cansado, no hay cosa que aborrezca mas que alguien dando rodeos a una situación

-que le hiciste a Hina-chan para que te dejara?- pregunto con curiosidad, bastante lo pude notar en su mirada

- no es algo de lo que quiera hablar – le dije mirando el plato que recién había sido servido por el cocinero del lugar

-solo pregunto porque yo estimo a Hinata como una hermana…- pauso el al ver su ahora tazón lleno de ese plato que tanto lo satisface – y no me gusta verla sufrir

-sufrir….- dije con sarcasmo – si se la pasa con el pintor crees que esta sufriendo? Lo dudo – mencione con ira, solo acordarme de ellos me daba rabia

- tu crees que es feliz con el…

-claro que si – conteste rápidamente

-no…ella no lo es – menciono melancólico, estoy seguro que Naruto sabe algo que yo no – no se cuales serán las razones por las que ella te dejo y partió de su hogar, pero estoy mas que seguro que ella te extraña tanto como tu a ella….- bebió su tazón rápidamente y salió del lugar dejándome con una gran incógnita

- bueno usted pagara la cuenta?- me dijo el anciano al darse cuenta que Naruto había salido del lugar dejándome con una abultada cuenta que pagar….- maldición dobe – esta me las pagas – pensé

Abrimos un frio caso de amor

Y tomo lo mejor de nosotros

Y ahora huellas, pinturas y blancos contornos

Son todo lo que queda de la escena del crimen

De un frio caso de amor

-que crees que haya ocurrido entre ellos – dijo una castaña aun sabiendo del tema expuesto por ella, mientras el chico que se encontraba junto a ella sentado en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, pensaba en la respuesta que su prima le había dado al el hacer el mismo cuestionamiento de la partida de su antiguo hogar compartido quien se suponía seria en meses su esposo

-no lo se, ella solo se limito a responder "éramos agua y aceite"- menciono el chico al recordar la frase que había expresado su prima– me tuve que conformar con esas palabras, se que si seguía insistiendo ella tampoco me diría nada mas al respecto, pero estoy seguro, y ese algo es grave – pauso nuevamente para añadir mientras sacaba nuevas conclusiones para compartir con su compañera de equipo - …Hinata amaba mucho a ese demonio como para dejarlo antes de casarse, es por eso temo a que algo de fuerza mayor les haya pasado….además nunca confié en ese tipo….

-si yo tampoco – comento la chica de las armas mientras ahora observaba a Neji unos momentos, ella veía en su rostro preocupación aunque el tratara de ocultarla, sabia que si le comentaba a el lo que sabia sobre la relación de su amiga con ese demonio, el llegaría a una conclusión…"matarlo"….y de paso querida y pasiva amiga la odiaría por el resto de su vida, y eso, es algo que ella no quería, pero también estaba otro problema, ella odiaba mentirle a el….su Novio…que debía hacer?- se cuestionaba internamente

-en que tanto piensas….- le consulto tranquilo el Hyuga

-nada….no es nada….-dijo saliendo de sus cavilaciones para sonreírle con nerviosismo algo que no paso de largo para el chico

-no mientas eres pésima haciéndolo….- decía en tono de burla mientras posaba su vista fijamente en ella tratando de persuadirla de ese modo y que esta como en todas las otras ocasiones le confesase lo que pasaba por su mente….pero en esta ocasión ella desvió la mirada evitando, si evitándolo….ella sabia que caería y esta vez no podía, no debía, debía mantenerse firme

-lo lamento…..pero no puedo decirte – le sonrío fingidamente para apaciguar lo que vendría se levanto de su asiento con rapidez para emprender camino fuera del bosque en donde se encontraban actualmente

-Espera….- dijo con voz grave el joven genio la tomo del brazo y la volteo para que lo mirara – es algo importante – en vez de pregunta se lo dijo en forma de afirmación

-n-no…claro que no…- le decía negando frenéticamente

-es obvio que lo es….

-sabes Neji…yo …bueno tengo cosas que hacer – le decía mientras se liberaba de su agarre le sonreía y comenzaba a caminar de espaldas en intento de alejarse de el – entonces nos vemos – alzo la mano y corrió del lugar mientras el chico solo podía observar la actitud infantil de quien se decía ser "toda una mujer" ….por dios cuanto odiaba cuando le ocultaban las cosas….

-es pésima mintiendo….- decía mientras sacudía la cabeza en forma de negación lentamente al recordar la actitud de ella….

Debería haber investigado

Pero el amor te nubla los ojos

No puedes ver (no)

Camino al hospital con quien ha sido mi aliado en estos meses…mi apoyo tanto moral como anímico, el que ha dejado su vida a cambio de verme sonreír, el que se ha olvidado de amar a quien antiguamente le robaba el corazón y le hacia pensar que eran los sentimientos, aquella ilusa que se encuentra en algún lugar de la aldea paseando por ahí, quizás también esperando por ti y tu.….sigues estando aquí….junto a mi….no se como te pagare, no lo se, lo único que tengo presente es que te he quitado de tu lado a esa damisela por la cual sonríes con sinceridad al recordarla en algunas ocasiones en las que me he atrevido a preguntar si existió alguien que te hiciera suspirar….me miraste con curiosidad no entendiendo el significado de mi pregunta…te he mirado por segundos y me acerque a ti, toque tu pecho con mi mano la puse en donde se encuentra el corazón te has quedado quieto, petrificado seria una excelente palabra para definir tu estado actual….y yo he vuelto a hablar para decirte – no hay alguien del cual tu corazón al estar junto a ella se acelera – me haz mirado sorprendido, parece que comprendiste lo que trataba de preguntar antes…solo tomaste mi mano, y mencionaste con una sonrisa que me pareció tan sincera – si, si la hay – te he sonreído al saber que si tienes alguien a quien amar y no pierdes todo tu tiempo junto a mi….

Y luego trate de enjaularlo

Pero su amor no es tipo que puedes mantener

Recordé aquella conversación con el….y nuevamente mientras ahora esperábamos me atreví a preguntar

- Sai como va tu relación…- le dije mirando la puerta de la sala en donde atendía Sakura, estaba tan ansiosa, quería saber el sexo del bebe pronto…estaba tan emocionada

-relación? - me pregunto – que recuerde yo no tengo relación con nadie – decía mientras me miraba

-pero la otra vez….- me interrumpió, parece que lo recordó

-aaa ya lo recuerdo – pauso para decir lentamente – lo definiría como complicado pero no imposible…

-yo creo que si te esfuerzas ella te amara – dije mientras le sonreía

-…..- no dijo palabra alguna solo se limito a sonreír también, hasta que la puerta que anteriormente miraba se abrió, de ella salió la doctora Haruno y su paciente, esta le sonrió y se marcho

-Hyuga Hinata…- nombro en alta voz para que me acercara a la sala

Libérame ahora porque ya hice mi tiempo

De este frio caso de amor

Mi corazón no es frío y reducido

Ya he tenido suficiente.

-veamos….-decía Sakura concentrada en lo que hacia mientras pasaba por mi estomago una maquina después de haber puesto en mi vientre un gel helado que me hizo estremecer a tal manera que me llego a erizar – el bebe sigue creciendo normal, su tamaño es acorde con su tiempo de gestación….puedo ver que viene sano hasta el momento y….

-y…? –repetí en forma de pregunta asustada un poco al ver que Sakura parecía concentrarse mas…

-no quiere…- dijo mientras dejaba de ver el monitor que mostraba al bebe y ahora posaba su vista en mi – no quiere, mostrar que será…

-te refieres….

-si, sigue terco, aun no se porque pero a esta altura ya debería siquiera dar indicios de algo – me decía mientras pasaba un paño retirando el gel que había colocado anteriormente – puedes sentarte Hinata-chan

-arigato Sakura-san….- le menciono con una sonrisa – has sido un gran apoyo para mi, eres de las pocas personas a quien puedo confiar mis cosas – le dije sinceramente sentándome en la camilla

-me haces sentir honrada sabes….- pauso para mirarme fijamente a los ojos y decirme – Hinata, sabes que soy tu amiga y siempre querría lo mejor para ti cierto…porque de eso se trata la amistad no?- cuestiono lo ultimo

-claro Sakura, porque dices esas cosas…- le pregunte al notar que ella quería preguntar algo pero no se atrevía

-yo….- medito unos segundos y añadió – porque Sasuke no te acompaño hoy? – dijo la pelirrosa mirando a otro lugar…buscando una salida para no enfrentar lo que había preguntado, al ver que yo no respondía dijo – sabia que te….

-no me molesta es…solo…-agacho la mirada, pensé que era mi aliada no de el, pero si es su amiga de años, es obvio que le ayudaría a el y no a mi en que pensabas Hinata….me cuestione internamente – nada olvídalo….- dije poniéndome de pie

-no, no….Hina-chan, no es lo que piensas, no estoy de su lado…..- la mire y se veía en sus ojos la preocupación, esa que tienes cuando sabes que defraudaste a alguien importante y tratas de remediarlo – es que el….

-también es tu amigo…- complete su propia oración no soy nadie para prohibirle nada, como dicen "la antigüedad pesa mas"…. Y yo….Solo era la nueva adquisición, le sonreí – no soy nadie para impedir que hables con el, solo quiero pedirte un favor….-vi que presto mas atención a mis palabras – no deseo por el momento saber de el, no por ahora…..- susurre mientras agachaba mi cabeza

-solo trataba de que volvieran…pero veo que termine empeorando la situación, por favor discúlpame Hina-chan…..- pauso – por favor….- me miro suplicante

-esta bien….- le sonreí ella se abalanzo sobre mi, me abrazo con algo de "mucha fuerza" hasta que recordó en el estado que me encontraba

Su amor está violando la ley

Pero necesitaba un testigo

-Naruto dijo que me buscabas….- decía una pelirrosa mientras tomaba asiento junto al joven en aquella banca del parque donde lo había encontrado

-hai – respondió afirmando a lo anterior mencionado

-y bien que es lo que deseas saber – dijo algo molesta la chica, odiaba ser su informante, se lo había prometido a su amiga, ya no le diría nada mas al azabache era una promesa de amistad, era de….chicas, esto no podría seguir lamentaba ya no poder ayudarlo pero si quería que su ella confiara nuevamente tendría que hacer ese esfuerzo, además ella jamás debería haber aceptado en primer lugar ser el puente entre ambos….

-pareces enfadada…o me equivoco – por que siempre tenia que tener la maldita razón….porque mejor no cerraba la boca…

-yo….-trato de decirle que no podría continuar con lo que hacia, pero esto era algo complicado, jamás le había negado nada a su amigo, es por esta razón que le resultaba un tanto difícil decirle tales palabras

-tu….?- le cuestiono mientras alzaba una ceja y le miraba

-yo…..-pauso tomo algo de aire, apuño su mano para coger algo de valor y le dijo rápidamente – no te ayudare mas con Hinata-chan – se levanto con prisa hasta que iba a voltear para irse y el inquieto por lo que acaba de escuchar le cogió del brazo con poca sutileza, no concebía que ella su amiga le negara el único gran favor que le pedía en la toda su vida, le miro con enojo

-da igual….- me dijiste ahora desinteresado…que cambiante….

-no pienses…. es que yo…..- trate de excusarme con el pero me fue imposible no me deja terminar…

-da igual...he dicho – añadió amargamente ya soltando mi brazo y volteándose para irse del lugar

-Sasuke – le llame antes que se decidiera por abandonar por completo el recinto – tu hijo….- vi como al solo mencionar a esa pequeña criatura este se detuvo para escuchar lo que diría a continuación – aun no sabemos que será….

-eso es malo…?- le pregunto ingenuo al tema

-no…- sonreía al verlo interesado, mas que nada era su hijo – creo que por alguna razón que desconozco no quiere hacerlo….- pauso – se que el te espera, te espera a ti, quiere que vayas con Hinata-chan, que los acompañes….

-….- el no respondió nada…solo se mantuvo en la posición que estaba….Quieto como una estatua

-deberías….-y el se esfumo…. – ir… - complete la oración….

Así que recogerme cuando haya terminado

No hace ninguna diferencia

¿Seré capaz de resolverlo

O estoy tomando una caída?

-que extraño no lo crees…? – le pregunto la chica con curiosidad al joven que llevaba a su lado – lleva cuatro meses inquietándome y el travieso no quiere mostrar que será – decía mientras tocaba su vientre con ternura

-dale un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro que pronto el se decidirá – decía Sai mientras sonreía

-tienes mucha razón….- le respondí de igual forma

-Hina-chan, yo….tengo que hacer, Hokage-sama me ha dado una misión y no se cuando regrese – decía apenado mientras me observaba

-quieres algo especial para llevar…. – le dije para animarlo un poco

-no debo marcharme en unos minutos….

-porque no me avísate para haber preparado algo….- le dije en forma de regaño mientras el solo atinaba a mirarme como cachorrito para decir

-no quería preocuparte…- beso mi frente y dijo – lo lamento Hina-chan, cuídate, cuídalo, no te sobre esfuerces en la academia, toma tus medicinas, y no te preocupes por los niños del taller les he dado libre mientras salgo – me decía rápidamente

-esta bien…- fue lo único que atine a responder

-cuídense….- nos grito mientras se alejaba levantando su mano en forma de despedida

-ten un buen viaje – le grite mientras también alzaba mi mano también en señal de adiós

Y luego de ese adiós repentino debido a que el solo me aviso cuando ya estaba por marcharse, emprendí rumbo al taller debía pasar a buscar unos cuadros para llevarlos a casa….metí la mano a mi bolso cuando ya había llegado al lugar, saque de este el manojo de llaves "nuevas", igual a la vida que estaba llevando ahora, pronto tendría que entregarle a Uchiha-san la de nuestro hogar…perdón ex - hogar ….di un suspiro y abrí el portón de metal del talle, pesaba un montón …este estaba en un lugar poco concurrido de la aldea, era de por ende un lugar frio al ser tan espacioso y no muy habitado, Sai ha obtenido todo lo que tiene a costa de su esfuerzo….quedo huérfano muy pequeño, y Danzo su maestro lo adopto de forma literal para que este no estuviese solo….eso es lo que le hacia creer….rayos que tipo mas malvado, no se porque razón al pensar en ese hombre me acuerdo de Sasuke…. será porque el le dio fin a la agonía del pintor? …..no lo se

Camino y todo el espacio huele a pintura….es fuerte, me tapo la nariz para no marearme tanto, pero me es imposible no hacerlo….me dirijo rápidamente a mi cometido para salir rápidamente del lugar…muevo pinturas…y….de la nada sale la que estaba haciendo para el….para "MI SASUKE-KUN" como se podía leer en el reverso….-ahahaha- suspire, la sostuve unos instantes, llorando amargamente la deje caer en el suelo esta quedo boca abajo y yo….sentada junto a ella…inhalo e inhalo pintura…me sigo mareando….hasta que…..

La verdad fue todo a su lado

Dime como lo extrañamos.

-creo que recobrara la conciencia en unos minutos – decía una voz familiar – lo prudente en estos casos es dejarla descansar, así se recuperara con mayor facilidad – yo trataba de abrir mis ojos pero la tarea de hacerlo se me dificultaba un poco…estos se negaban rotundamente a obedecerme,…

-esta bien…- dijo mi Nissan? – que pasa donde estoy….?- me pregunto internamente – volveré en cuanto ella despierte, haz el favor de avisarme….no quiero que le suceda nada malo…

-por supuesto yo me encargare de mandar a buscarte – dijo la chica, mientras la presencia de el se alejaba, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar

Abrimos un frio caso de amor

Y tomo lo mejor de nosotros

Y ahora huellas, pinturas y blancos contornos

Son todo lo que queda de la escena del crimen

De un frio caso de amor

-…- comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola si no con Ino que se encontraba sentada en la silla de la habitación del hospital…..la rubia se percato de que Hinata había despertado y le dijo

- no te preocupes Hina-chan…

-q-que h-hago a-aquí….- le pregunto rápidamente la chica al verse cubierta por una sabana de hospital y una habitación completamente blanca

-un chico de el taller te encontró en el suelo sentada….- le miro incrédula – te saludo pensando que estabas tomando un descanso, la sorpresa del pobre fue el ver que no hacías ni respondías nada….llego gritando y llorando al hospital, como no te podía trae, pensó que habías muerto o algo por el estilo – decía la rubia entre carcajadas – bueno el punto es que para tu desgracia estaba Tenten y Neji aquí, el obviamente reacciono rápido y te fue a buscar a susodicho lugar – dijo esto ultimo mas calmada

-…..- no respondió nada, solo enmudeció ahora comprendía el porque su Nissan estaba en la habitación minutos atrás

-solo fue una recaída, no tienes de que preocuparte – sonrió la rubia unos momentos luego cambio su semblante a uno de preocupación por lo que le diría ahora a su "paciente" – Sasuke…el…... se encuentra afuera…. – la pelinegra la miro desconcertada – yo no le he dicho nada, no se como es que se ha enterado Hina-chan – la aludida solo mantenía su cabeza gacha, mientras la otra trataba de darle explicaciones, sabia que el siempre se enteraba cuando iba a parar al hospital, por Sakura-chan obviamente, pero ella había prometido no hablar, no decir nada mas…como es que había faltado tanto a su propia palabra….

Perdimos nuestro camino

Se torno demasiado lejos

-creo que le avisare a Neji que haz despertado…..- me sonrió y salió del lugar, solo atine a suspirar, como es que me había desmayado solo con aspirar pintura? Estaba mareada pero no para tanto

-…- escucho que alguien da un carraspeo y miro de donde proviene, al darme cuenta quien es el dueño de dichoso sonido solo tomo las sabanas con mis manos apretándolas con fuerza….el solo se dedica a mirarme, se que lo estas haciendo, pero yo no tengo ganas de enfrentarte, de ver tus ojos y llorar….porque eso es lo que pasara si te veo…

-y bien no dirás nada…- me dijo al darse cuenta que yo no tenia intenciones de verlo ni hablar – bueno te diré a lo que he venido – pauso mientras ahora yo lo observaba – es simple quiero estar en el proceso de crecimiento del bebe….se que eres descuidada e olvidadiza y por no decir distraída – iba a apelar pero el no me dejo siquiera abrir la boca ya que continuo – así que por estos meses no dejare, que se repita lo de hoy

- solo me he quedado dormida – le dije ahora mirándolo

-dormida…?- respondió con furia el azabache - te das cuenta que por "dormir" casi matas a nuestro hijo….- yo me he quedado muda sin nada de que hablar, nada que reprochar, el tenia la razón esta vez…..soy muy descuidada

-gomen….-solo eso pude decir

-hmp….- agache la mirada para no seguirle viendo sabia que lloraría, quiero hacerlo pero no debo

Ahora no podre encontrar las piezas de mi corazón

Lo perdimos bastante

Buscando la verdad

Que estuvo aquí todo el tiempo

-Hinata….- me hablo el yo levante la cabeza y le observe nervioso?- tu debes….-pero en ese instante alguien aparece tras de ti interrumpiendo tus palabras

-y tu que haces aquí Uchiha….- le pregunto Neji con algo de rudeza

-nada que te incumba – le respondió de malas ganas al recién llegado dándose vuelta para tenerlo de frente – Hyuga….

-Hinata-sama debe reposar, no deberías estar hablando con este tipo – replico el Hyuga molesto con la sola presencia del otro individuo en la habitación – no es sano en tu estado….- ella solo agacho la cabeza, le enfadaba de sobre manera lo mal que ellos siempre se habían llevado por un tiempo parecía que las cosas se habían calmado un poco pero ahora con la separación todo había empeorado y no había necesidad de seguir aguantando las ganas de matar al otro

- ahora eres doctor – le dijo con enfado al Hyuga mientras ponía un dedo sobre el – no lo sabia – dijo con sarcasmo, cosa que solo hizo empeorar la situación

-…..- el Hyuga callo por un momento hasta y dijo hábilmente – no, no lo soy, pero no hay que serlo para darse cuenta que tu sola presencia pone mal a mi prima – el Uchiha solo tubo que guardarse sus ganas de golpearlo porque una agitada Ino que al escuchar gritos provenientes de la habitación de Hinata temió lo peor, los separo poniéndose en medio de ellos

-creo que la hora de visitas ha terminado – dijo ella tratando de calmar los ánimos

-hmp….- el Uchiha salió molesto de la habitación, mientras que el Hyuga solo vio la escena que ambos habían ocasionado anteriormente con el otro maldito como el lo llamaba, su querida prima se encontraba con la cabeza gacha y apretando las sabanas probablemente lo hacia para infundirse valor….

Frio caso de amor

Y tomo lo mejor de nosotros

Y ahora huellas, pinturas y blancos contornos

Son todo lo que queda de la escena del crimen

De un frio caso de amor

-lo siento Hinata-sama …..- susurro Neji desde la puerta – espero que no se vuelva a repetir, pero no sabe cuan molesto estoy….

-…..- ella ahora centro su vista en el, en la expresión que tenia, realmente estaba preocupado

-porque no me dice la verdad, es acaso que ya no confía en mi – menciono esto ultimo en tono penoso, y ella por su parte solo pudo sentirse culpable al ocultarle algo de su vida a quien siempre la había estado apoyando en todo…..

-Neji-Nissan yo….lo lamento….-le dijo ella pausando unos minutos para luego observarlo detenidamente – no puedo….esta vez no….- susurro

-comprendo – fue la única palabra que pudo salir de los labios del chico – será mejor que no la presione mas, se que llegara el día en que confié en mi nuevamente y me lo dirá, hasta entonces esperare – dijo con calma el muchacho

-…-ella le sonrió el le estaba comprendiendo

-creo que Ino le ha dado el alta medica…..porque no se queda junto a nosotros – ella le miro con duda por unos momentos el solo observo a su prima y dijo – junto a Tenten y a mi, no les haría mal un poco de compañía, además es de noche y….

-esta bien…...- le sonrióella mientras trataba de levantarse de la camilla en que se encontraba

-Tenten estará muy feliz te lo aseguro – le dijo Neji mientras le ayudaba

-estas mas contento Nissan o es mi idea…

-yo….-se apunto a el mismo – debió haber aspirado mucha pintura Hinata-sama para llegar a esa conclusión, mejor póngase sus zapatos, la noche esta mas fría de lo normal….

Abrimos un frio caso de amor

Y tomo lo mejor de nosotros

Y ahora huellas, pinturas y blancos contornos

Son todo lo que queda de la escena del crimen

De un frio caso de amor

Te espere necesitaba hablar contigo…..hacia mucho frio y yo sentado en una banca fuera del hospital y sin chaqueta que conveniente no, doy una vista mas hacia adentro para ver si por fin te darán el alta hoy….Ino me dijo que si, por esa razón me dignado ha esperarte…

Te veo….me levanto de mi lugar para acercarme vas saliendo por la puerta delantera del hospital la abres, pero volteas adentro tu mirada, en ese instante me percato de que no vienes sola Neji esta contigo….el muy maldito se ha quedado esperando también te da su abrigo y tu solo le sonríes, como solias hacerlo en los días de invierno cuando yo….. Te daba el mío…


	3. Halo  Beyonce

"**Aureola" – (Halo- Beyonce)**

**Recuerdas las paredes que construimos?**

**Bien, cariño… se están viniendo abajo**

**Sin ni siquiera poner resistencia**

**Sin ni siquiera hacer ruido alguno **

He llegado del hospital hace dos horas al hogar que comparte actualmente mi primo Neji con la que será su futura esposa, Tenten, mi amiga, si una de mis mejores amigas aunque cueste creerlo, ella siempre ha estado ahí para mi en aquellos momentos en que solo el apoyo femenino es bienvenido no se como pero se gano parte importante en mi vida, ella muy diferente a mi en todos los sentidos, y es que creo es esa la razón por la que nos complementamos tan bien como amigas, opinamos cosas distintas la mayoría del tiempo, pero a la vez concordamos en los puntos mas complicados, hemos discutido quizá por "tonteras" pero nada que una amistad fortalecida no pueda sobrellevar….

Hemos terminado de cenar, Neji se ha excusado para levantarse de la mesa antes de tiempo ya que mañana tiene una misión y debe estar en óptimas condiciones para realizar con éxito su cometido, ha besado la frente de su novia tiernamente lo cual me ha recordado como solía ser lo nuestro…

Por Kami-sama no debo, no debo, no debo recordar, no debo, no es saludable para mi menos en mi estado.

Se ha retirado mi primo de la sala dejándonos solas, Tenten me esta mirando fijamente, se que me quiere preguntar su mirada me lo esta insinuando, pero también se que no lo hará, la conozco desde hace mucho ya ella querrá que yo hable antes probara mi confianza como siempre lo hace y si no lo logra por ese camino optara el otro, aquel en donde apela a mis sentimientos de amistad para con ella… siempre es lo mismo – sonrió ante ello – nos conocemos también que quizá jamás antes me detuve a inspeccionar la situación de esta manera – ahora ella corta mis pensamientos diciendo pausadamente

-si quieres nos sentamos en el sofá – me ofreció de manera cortes, yo solo accedí con la cabeza – vamos – dijo señalando donde nos sentaríamos caminamos hacia los sofás que estaban junto al ventanal, me senté calmadamente hasta que ella interrumpió mis pensamientos – y no hay algo de lo que quieras hablar…..no lo se trabajo, amistad, alumnos no se….amor – menciono esto ultimo sabiendo que era explícitamente eso lo que quería averiguar de mi , que yo comenzara ha hablar sin temores ni estúpidos rodeos acerca del tema – no temas Neji se duerme rápido- pauso para aclarar lo anterior – no creas que es así solo le pasa en casa – sonrió al decir esto ultimo, como sabiendo que yo no hablaba a causa de mi primo, no por temor , si no por lo que fuese a suceder si se enteraba de mis palabras, de mis sentimientos que estoy guardando con recelo en mi corazón, de esta tristeza tan grande que cierto azabache me ha estado llevando desde hace ya un par de meses atrás

-yo….-pause mientras observaba la ventana del departamento agache mi mirada unos momentos y….suspire lentamente – Tenten, no quiero que te ofendas – dije ella me miro fijamente con duda sobre lo que le diría a continuación – es solo…que algunas cosas….- le mire por segundos me mordí el labio y llore, si llore inconscientemente frente a ella, es por que quizá hay cosas de tal envergadura que tu no puedes contenerlas tan fácil y salen a la luz por causa propia, para mi ella era como una hermana nunca podre ocultarle nada de lo que me este sucediendo, soy quizá un libro abierto como suelo repetirle a las personas cuando averiguan que me sucede, ella solo atina a abrazarme fraternalmente mientras sobando mi espalda susurra – "_tranquila todo pasara…calma Hina-chan yo estoy a tu lado"- _ yo solo me aferraba con fuerza a sus ropas como tal naufrago lo haría con una tabla al ver en ella su única salvación

Nos hemos quedado por largos minutos sentadas en la misma posición….ella acariciando mi cabeza para relajarme y darme ánimo a desahogarme

-e-el….- pause respire un poco para tomar del aire algo de valor – y-ya n-no m-me a-amaba…..-dije esto para involuntariamente volviendo a llorar

-pero porque dices esas cosas…..-dijo con curiosidad para dejar de acariciar mi cabello mientras yo me incorporaba a sentarme en aquel sofá – creo que como tu decías, el tiene una manera diferente de amar- pauso ella mirándome ahora fijamente como tratando que yo misma recordara aquellas palabras que anteriormente habían salido de mis labios - o acaso no recuerdas tu misma siempre lo decías cuando yo te preguntaba si el era así o tu eras una masoquista al dejar tratarte de esa manera tan posesiva - en ese instante mi mente comenzó la búsqueda de dicha frase, en donde yo aclaraba que mi querido azabache amaba de una forma diferente sin duda alguna, pero eso no le quitaba valor a su amo, _"por el contrario todos tenemos una forma diferente de expresarnos"_ – que bien recordaba esa parte de mi cuento de hadas

-Tenten son cosas – pause mirando la puerta que daba a mi cuarto en casa de ellos – que quizá hoy no quisiera hablar – me levante de mi lugar y camine en dirección a el dormitorio, al momento de tratar en abrir la puerta la voz de mi amiga me detuvo antes de entrar

-pero es algo que tendrás que hablar con alguien en algún momento – aquellas palabras solo tuvieron un efecto en mi, el efecto que te da cuando escuchas una verdad inevitable de la cual jamás podrás huir pero que trataras de evitar a toda costa

- lo se – tras decir eso me metí en mi cuarto, bueno mi prestado cuarto.

Yo intuía esto sabia que el era o daba amor a su manera, pero lo de el, ya no era amor, en el, en su mundo ya no cavia ni yo, ni su próximo hijo, porque el tenia quizá a alguien nuevo a quien amar, yo no podía cambiar su naturaleza, tampoco lo amarrare a mi…no, no quiero que mi hijo tenga un padre que no le ame, que al mirarlo solo le de desprecio por ser el causante de no haber podido avanzar con su nueva vida con la pelirroja o otra persona, antes que eso suceda prefiero vivir sola o con Sai, no quiero que el sufra lo mismo por lo que yo tuve que pasar con mi padre ( situaciones diferentes pero el desprecio es un sentimiento tan fuerte que da igual la causa sino lo importante es el efecto que causa en los niños especialmente) pensando esto unos momentos me aferre al colchón mullido y me dormí, dejando mis cavilaciones torturadoras para otro momento, ahora solo necesito bueno necesitamos descansar.

**He encontrado la forma de tenerte**

**Y nunca tuve la menor duda**

**Que quedándome bajo la luz de tu aureola**

**Tendría un ángel a mi lado **

-como que tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?- reclamo curioso el rubio a su amigo azabache que estaba parándose de la mesa que compartían durante el periodo libre para almorzar

- no te incumbe – menciono tan tranquilo como de costumbre, como si lo que hubiese preguntado el rubio no tuviera la mayor importancia para su persona

-pensé que saldríamos junto con Sakura-chan esta tarde – le reclamo haciendo un puchero con el motivo que de esa manera su amigo se apiadase y fuese junto a ellos a pasar la tarde, pero sabia de sobra que el se traía algo entre manos podrían catalogarlo de idiota y todos sus sinónimos incluidos pero el conocía a aquel peli azabache mas que así mismo es por eso que en todo el almuerzo no le pareció extraño cuando este estuvo emitiendo sonidos, que a su pensar eran quizá "planes o los efectos de estos", Sasuke era tan predecible cuando pensaba según el por supuesto – entonces que harás? – se atrevió el rubio a preguntarle

-no te metas en mis asunto – le respondió para pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia la salida del restaurante ya había pensado toda la noche desde que la vio salir del hospital con aquel despreciable sujeto que con autoridad heredada se hacia llamar su protector, lo medito en silencio como se hace con las situaciones relevantes y ahora todo parecía estar muy claro para el, ya no pediría nada, no, porque el no debía pedir nada en este caso el EXIJIRIA -aquella era la palabra mas adecuada – porque tenia tanto derecho y mas, si incluso mas de lo que pensaba sobre ellos, ella era su prometida se estaban a meses de casar, tenían un hijo en camino como guinda de la torta y ella que hacia…escapaba de casa llevándose consigo la luz y nueva esperanza para su vida. Entonces cual era la solución a la que llego, simple la llevaría con el de regreso a su hogar y fin del asunto no había vuelta que darle – aunque en realidad ya pensó en todos los contras que podrían aparecer en su elaborado plan, con comida su mente maquinaba mas rápido y parecía que con el estúpido Ramen volaba, pero eso era un punto bueno después de todo – Naruto – el mencionado giro la cabeza para ver al dueño de la voz – gracias por la invitación – poso su maliciosa sonrisa y se esfumo del lugar

-que invitación? Será acaso que pensara venir a la tarde – susurro para si mismo mientras veía nuevamente su plato de alimento favorito y proseguía a terminarlo

-Naruto-chan que bueno que hayas invitado a Uchiha-san a comer, es bueno mantener la amistad con gestos desinteresados – le dijo el viejo del restaurante mientras sonreía

-q-que...? y-yo… - tartamudeo aquellas incomprensibles palabras para el hombre que se encontraba tras el mostrador aun con su cara sonriente – Uchiha había comido bastante - mientras se daba cuenta por que su amigo le había dado las gracias por la invitación…se refería a la comida – ¡…TEMEEE...! – grito fuertemente a lo que aves cercanas al lugar salieron volando por los cielos a causa del ruido ocasionado por la alterada voz del rubio.

**Es como si hubiera tenido que esperar**

**Como si hubiera roto cada regla**

**Es el riesgo que debo de tomar**

**Nunca voy a dejarte… **

Ella caminaba con dirección a su hogar, aquel nuevo hogar que compartía con cierto hombre de negros cabellos he enigmática mirada, el estaba de misión y ella ya se había aburrido de agobiar a la novia de su primo con sus miradas gachas y aura deprimida que estaba portando, además a ella la habían citado de improviso a una misión con su escuadrón dejándola de esa forma sola en casa, bueno en casa de ellos, pero si era para estar sola prefería hacerlo en la propia al menos tendría algo con que entretenerse o leer mientras mataba el tiempo en espera de su compañero de habitación.

Divisando su hogar una opresión extraña invadió su ser, oprimiendo su pecho quitándole un poco la falta de oxigeno, se afirmo rápidamente en un muro cercano tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, respiro hondo y lento tal como le había enseñado Sakura para esas situaciones donde lo importante era tranquilizarse, pero de que debía hacerlo?, ella solo caminaba, no le veía el motivo para inquietarse no a tal extremo, entonces dada por terminada su sesión de improvisada respiración concordó con ella misma que lo mejor en este caso era ir a su hogar donde pensaba recostarse tranquilamente en el sofá que tanto amaba y mirar por la ventana aquel paisaje tan bello que esta le deleitaba a sus ojos, o si, como adoraba aquel departamento con una hermosa vista hacia las calles y prados mas cercanos de la aldea que se podían observar desde donde prontamente estaría.

Sin imaginar quizá lo que encontraría al llegar, avanzo sin cuidado alguno, alegre, porque no debía estar cabizbaja eso lo sabía de sobra. Al llegar a su departamento en el tercer piso ya con los cuatro meses se le estaba dificultando un poco recuperarse del ajetreo no se imaginaba que le esperaría cuando ya estuviera un poco mas cercana la fecha en que su vástago abriría los ojos deleitándola con su mirada, entonces algo apenada pensó _– ya no me podre ni siquiera moverme de casa, seré una carga aun mayor de lo que soy ahora para el pobre de Sai _– boto un suspiro cansado mientras trataba de buscar entre sus cosas las llaves de casa pero no las encontró, recordó que el pintor siempre guardaba una copia en el piso de la alfombra de bienvenida que tenían antes de entrar a casa, entonces se dispuso a tomar aquella copia pero antes de que se pudiera siquiera agachar alguien abrió la puerta de casa dejándola sorprendida, lo que menos esperaba era aquel intruso, que es lo que hacia el en SU morada?

-¿buscabas esto? – inquirió el mostrando el objeto plateado que brillaba con la luz del día, ella supuso también que el había ingresado con ese objeto, bueno eso estaba mas que claro

-….- ella no dijo nada mientras agachaba su mirada incomprendida ante la situación actual, no le cavia en su cabeza como es que el fuese tan insensato para hacer tal intromisión en su nuevo hogar, ella no tenia ya nada con el, lo había dejado para que avanzase con su vida y tuviese la libertad que ella le estaba quitando reteniéndolo a su lado con el compromiso acordado por ambos meses atrás, entonces ¿cual es el motivo tan importante que lo trae a ella? – Ohhh – ya lo recordó – su hijo – es por esa razón la invasión realizada por el azabache

-no dirás nada? no preguntaras que hago aquí – le dijo el mientras la veía avanzar por la sala con la cabeza gacha, al igual lo haría un cordero emprendiendo camino al matadero – bueno si no hablaras lo hare yo – dijo con tono autoritario, es que en realidad ella no quería hablarle sabia con claridad las palabras que el diría, aquellas de las cuales ha evitado salir ilesa por 4 meses, en realidad la tranquilidad en su vida no podría ser eterna y lo sabia -_ no todo es color de rosa – _pensó mientras se sentaba observando la calle, los prados , bueno al menos había cumplido con su objetivo principal, aunque algo truncado en instantes pero lo logro eso era algo bueno, poder tranquilizarse con cosas tan simples era lo mejor.

-que quieres que diga? – le pregunto Hinata mientras su mirada aun estaba en las afueras de su departamento

-para empezar que me mires cuando hablas – le dijo despectivo al no ver interés de ella en su presencia, tanto había influido el pintor sobre su novia?

-….- ella le miro dándole a entender que tenia su completa atención – entonces Uchiha-san, que es lo que quiere? – pregunto sin temor alguno viendo molestia en el al tratarlo con tanta formalidad, es que la invasión a su hogar no era nuevo para ella, bueno en realidad últimamente no sabia por que ya nada le sorprendía viniendo de el, esta conversación que tendrían no era tan sorpresa para ella como quizá el pensaba que seria, en su mente había pensado en algo similar, además esperaba que pasara tarde o temprano, lo que no esperaba es que fuese TAN temprano

-bueno seré breve entonces – dijo cerrando la puerta con pestillo, ella lo miro algo asombrada por la acción realizada – no quiero interrupciones – le dijo refiriéndose a la posible visita de aquel detestable **ser **como el lo llamaba – he hablado con tu padre hace pocas horas – comento Sasuke mirando fijamente a la chica que aun mas sorprendida lo miraba

-q-que h-hiciste q-que… - congenio como pudo aquella frase, es que en verdad eso no se lo esperaba para nada

-lo que acabas de escuchar Hinata y déjame decirte que el no esta para nada contento con tu actuar – le amenazo inconscientemente

- el nunca esta contento – contra arresto la Hyuga

-no, ahora **NO **esta contento – le aclaro el chico para que entendiera la magnitud de enojo que su padre tenia por ella

-….- ella solo agacho la mirada, es que acaso no se cansaba de hacerla sufrir, no le vasto con el daño inferido antes – por que has hecho eso, yo hable con el….- interrumpió Sasuke

-le dijiste que esperas un hijo? – le pregunto el

-claro que si, el lo sabe – pauso unos momentos se estaba poniendo tensa otra vez - bueno todos lo saben en la aldea – aclaro

- pero parece por la cara que tenia en ese momento, que alguien olvido decirle que ese niño que porta su hija es **MI **hijo – resalto aquella palabra que al hablar sobre su situación con la cabecilla de esa familia tan importante fue clave para marcar el destino de ambos, ante esas palabras ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no podía ser lo que pensaba, ella había omitido ese "pequeño" detalle, en verdad creyó mas prudente no decirlo en esa ocasión bastantes problemas le había acarreado separarse del Uchiha meses antes de su casamiento, para salir con que además estaba esperando un hijo de el, por esa razón lo había dejado pasar por alto.

-yo…y-yo no creí conveniente…

-tu y tus benditas suposiciones, acaso no sabias que **MI **hijo iba a llevar el apellido de el maldito pintor ese, el ya lo había acordado con tu padre – enfatizando cada una de sus palabras con rabia obviamente e irónicamente dijo lo ultimo – en sus sueños obviamente.

-…..- Hinata muda y sorprendida se tomo la cabeza todo le daba vueltas, el la ponía mal, el decía cosas de las cuales ella no tenia ni la menor idea cuando es que el pintor había hablado con su padre y ambos habían llegado a tal acuerdo?

-en que mundo vives Hyuga ese niño jamás, escúchame bien jamás tendrá nada que ver con el idiota ese** NADA** – le aclaro con la voz alzada y bastante enfurecida, ella podía percibir toda la rabia con que el se enfrentaba a ella en ese instante, trato de levantarse para abrir la ventana necesitaba aire fresco, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarla se desplomo inconsciente sobre el sofá

-Hinata? – le dijo el al ver que ella se había caído sobre el sofá, pensó primero que lo hacia por quizá haberse arrepentido a abrir la ventana, pero cuando vio que ella no respondía a su llamado se dio cuenta que estaba desmayada, se acerco chequeando que todo estuviese normal para luego tomarla entre sus brazos pues no la dejaría tirada allí, caminando un poco tomo por primera opción un cuarto que había en la primera puerta parecía ser la habitación de ella, depositándola en la cama se sentó a su lado observándola dormir, parece ser que la presión de el había sido mayor de lo que podía soportar hasta el se había dado cuanta que se había sobrepasado un poco, pero es que la rabia lo superaba.

Observo con detenimiento el lugar percatándose de un detalle importante en aquel cuarto, el pintor también dormía allí y parece que el estaba usurpando el lugar de este en la cama que aquel **ser **detestable compartía junto a su bella novia…eso era el colmo, habían cruzado la línea…

**En cualquier dirección a la que mire**

**Siempre estaré rodeada por un abrazo tuyo **

-…- despertando de mi ensoñación trate de acomodarme en la cama al sentir que alguien acariciaba mis cabellos, pero no pude sentía un extraño calor que me arropaba junto a el no queriendo dejarme escapar

Esperen cama?

Porque estoy en mi dormitorio?

trato de abrir mis ojos encontrándome con una conocida cabellera negra como la noche eterna, - _mi Sai - _ pienso rápidamente, abrazándome con fuerza a el, parece ser que debo haberme desmayado otra vez teniendo una horrible pesadilla en la que aparece Sasuke reclamando su hijo alejándome a leguas de el, te abrazo como siempre lo hago cuando siento el miedo corroer mis entrañas y susurro débilmente – _me alegro de que llegaras Sai –_ mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su amplio pecho relajándome en el, pero este se ha apartado rápidamente de mi haciendo que mi cabeza chocara contra la cama por la brusquedad de su imprevisto acto

Observando unos segundos su anatomía me doy cuenta del gran error que he cometido, por dios que error.

-no quisiera matar tu alegría pero no soy el – me dijo aun de espaldas mientras tomaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos tratando de aquella forma quitar lo tenso que estaba, luego de unos segundos decide hablar - regresaras conmigo – me dice enojado puedo notarlo, su espalada estaba tan tensa al igual como cuando yo le preguntaba sobre "sus misiones".

_- No puedo acatar-_ es el primer pensamiento que cruza por mi mente, estoy bien viviendo así, relajada en una casa modesta, pero con mucho amor.

-no – le dije con seguridad, no dejare mi hogar junto al pintor por darle satisfacción a su orgullo _de "yo nunca pierdo" o "soy un Uchiha lo que diga es ley",_ no claro que no, ya no soy aquella mujer que te aguanto cuanto pudo, no ahora soy responsable de una vida mas.

-quien ha dicho que es una pregunta – se volvió mirándome orgulloso, tiene algo entre manos, lo conozco bien, se perfectamente cuando trama algo.

-l-lamento entonces…no poder acatar su mandato Uchiha-san – mencione mientras me ponía de pie junto a la cama – yo, estoy perfecto aquí – le sonreí demostrándole de esa manera cuan feliz puedo ser sin el

-toma – me arrojo un pergamino que había sacado de su bolsillo – léelo veremos si luego de eso aun decides quedarte en este cuchitril – tomando asiento en la cama comencé a leer el pergamino que claramente estaba escrito por mi padre, en el se denotaba en cada línea cuan molesto estaba y decidía el mismo que carril tomaría mi vida de ahora en adelante.

Esto no es posible, no puede ser, no de nuevo…

¿Por que si creí haberme liberado del clan, este me presiona otra vez?

¿Porque no puedo hacer las cosas como creo saldrán mejor?

¿Porque mi opinión les vale un rábano?

Quiero llorar, eso es lo único que puedo hacer, padre ha expresado con caligrafía y palabras pulcras que debo volver con el Uchiha como se había acordado meses atrás, que si quería seguir con Sai mi hijo seria degradado a la rama secundaria de la familia y marcado con el sello del pájaro enjaulado, debiéndole fidelidad a los hijos de Hanabi llegado el momento, entonces yo tengo en mis manos el futuro de mi pequeño, debo elegir

1.- una vida con un padre que lo aborrezca

2.- una vida miserable en un clan que siempre le limitaría por ser quien es.

Ambas opciones eran malas, pero una menos que la otra, si me iba junto al Uchiha al menos el pequeño me tendría siempre a mi lado seria libre de expresarse y feliz de vivir tranquilo, pero el ambiente no seria el apropiado para la crianza de un niño, no junto a alguien que le mire y lo rechace toda la vida, no yo ya lo viví y no es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-por tu rostro puedo ver que tomaras la decisión mas sensata – menciono arrogante mirando como mis lagrimas corrían la tinta del papel que antes estaba escrito

-y-yo…- trate de hablar pero mi voz estaba atorada en mi garganta ya nada mas podía hacer, no habían soluciones milagrosas, ni hechizos para tener alas y volar lejos de aquí, ya nada valía, mis lagrimas estaban de sobra, pero el sentimiento tan latente y la ira tan descontrolada en mi

-…..- el no dijo nada esperaba que terminara de llorar, que mis lagrimas callaran para poder hablar y dictaminar mi sentencia junto a el – arregla tus cosas nos iremos ahora mismo de aquí – dijo el girando su cuerpo y emprendiendo camino a la puerta de la habitación, haciendo torque a la manilla la giro para abrir la puerta, pero mi voz de tuvo su andar

-no, no me iré Sasuke – le dije llamándole por su nombre de pila

-estas loca – pauso unos momentos tomándose la cabeza entre sus manos y jalando un poco su cabello, se sosegó una vez mas habiendo calmado su ira para volver a dirigirme la palabra - no te das cuenta que si no vas conmigo nuestro hijo será un perro faldero mas de tu familia – dijo ahora frente de mi, en que momento llego aquí, creo haber cerrado los ojos unos segundos y el estaba ya aquí gritando, otra vez…

-prefiero, prefiero eso a que tenga un padre…- pause tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas para el momento – un padre que le aborrezca para toda su existencia

-que…? – Pregunto con exasperación en su voz – de donde…ahahaha – suspiro al final antes de terminar su oración

-a-además para que volver – le mire con detenimiento y dulzura tratando de que el también comprendiera la situación y dejase las cosas por la paz – ambos sabemos lo que pasara…no será

-maldición – me grito tomándome de los hombros y moviéndome para que le prestara más atención – es que acaso quieres que te saque a rastras de aquí

-Sasuke…- gemí inconsciente producto de la presión que tenían sus manos en mis hombros – me estas lastimando

-basta de peros esta situación me esta hartando, acaso crees que me siento muy bien al ver a la mujer que amo en los brazos de otro hombre – me grito dolido, mientras mis ojos se ensanchaban al escuchar aquella declaración de amor repentina, prácticamente pareciera que las situaciones en que el se ve perdido sale ese ser del cual me enamore, el cual encanto a mi alma con esa sinceridad que solo el puede entregar cuando se ve orillado a utilizar, pero…¿Es que acaso solo en momentos como este dirá cuanto me quiere y necesita a su lado?

¿Será entonces siempre necesario pasar por estas discusiones para que el revele aquel encanto?

Para que su alma se exponga a la libertad del amor

-Sasuke…- le susurre al sentir como el soltaba mis hombros lentamente y giraba para volver a darme la espalda mientras yo me sentaba en la cama, observando quizá la discusión interna que el estaba llevando en estos minutos consigo mismo

-¿eso es lo que querías escuchar cierto? – pauso un poco tomo el aire requerido tratando otra vez de sosegarse, me miro a los ojos con sinceridad en los suyos me dijo - pues bien ahí me tienes en tus manos otra vez – se giro no queriendo afrontar la situación, se que esta sonrojado, nunca ha sido bueno diciendo que me quiere excepto en contadas ocasiones cuando lo era explícitamente necesario

Se que lo que diré lo lastimara, pero yo estoy tan o mas lastimada que el, solo tomare la opción mas favorable para mi vida y la de el… - _lo lamento Sasuke _– pensé mientras veía su ancha espalda, en la cual mas de una vez apoye mi cabeza en busca de su protección la cual hoy reniego.

**Cariño...puedo ver tu aureola**

**Sabes que tú eres mi gracia salvadora**

**Eres todo lo que necesito y mas... **

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito a todo pulmón sentada en una banca del parque una peli rosa mientras pensaba en su ya dado por muerto novio, es que ella aguantaba mas de lo que una persona normal lo haría, Uzumaki en realidad era un niño cuando quería serlo, lo cual era algo complicado porque pareciese que todos los santos días del mes el tomaba la posición y mentalidad de un pequeño malcriado, es cierto que salvo muchas vidas en sus días mozos, pero ahora que había crecido en vez de no solo hacerlo físicamente parecía haber tenido un retroceso mental cuantitativamente grande, es que solo a el se le ocurría la grandiosa idea de proponerle tener un hijo delante de casi toda la aldea, mientras ella con la cabeza gacha escuchado la sandeces que este hablaba como _" Sakura si siempre lo hacemos porque no hemos tenido un hijo, mira si hasta Shikamaru tendrá uno y eso que el es un vago" _que al pasar el nombrado le grito

" _a mi no me metan en sus discusiones maritales" _, pero no solo eso había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso sino que el abriera su gran bocota diciendo "_neee Sakura-chan no te enfades si no importa que no puedas tener hijos yo siempre te amare, pero buscare otra mujer tendré un hijo con ella y luego lo adoptare para que ambos seamos sus padres que te parece" dijo este con su típica sonrisa en la cara _es que en verdad aquel rubio era un plato, siempre con alguna estupidez por delante, es algo cierto lo que el decía de que porque aun no tenia un hijo llevaban mas de 2 años juntos y no pasaba nada es entonces acaso que el tenia razón,

¿Y si ella no podía engendrar hijos?

Pensó unos momentos en el asunto que comenzó como una jugarreta pero en ella dejo mucho que pensar, muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza, de las cuales cada una era mas cruel que la otra, era cierto que el Uzumaki en su "plan" si no podían tener hijos prometió amarla por siempre, pero si tener un hijo con otra mujer y quedarse con el para que ambos lo criaran, el tenia mucha imaginación y en su mundo todo parecía ser tan fácil, para ella eso era mas una declaración de separación que de unión, ese pequeño jamás la querría la vería como un obstáculo para que su padre y madre estuviesen juntos en calidad de familia, quizá Naruto con el pasar del tiempo la olvidara y se fuera con aquella fulana a formar completamente su familia, de solo pensar eso las lagrimas rebeldes amenazaban firmemente con empañar ahora su pálido rostro, se sentía mal y no era para menos, si ella no se embarazaba pronto su cuento de hadas junto al rubio pasaría a ser una tragedia.

Ella lloraba a mares no quería eso, tanto le costo aceptar que le amaba y sabia que ella no podría olvidarse de el jamás, además ¿quien querría a una mujer que no le puede dar herederos?

-Sakura – le llamo cauteloso al ver como ella lloraba quiso saber inmediatamente que o quien era el causante del dolor que reflejaban sus ojos jade – ¿Sakura-chan estas bien? – le pregunto

-y-yo – tartamudeo un poco mas parecía Hinata que se había apoderado de su ser no queriendo sus lagrimas sosegarse al dolor que su alma estaba experimentando, mas aun ver a su rubio agachado frente a ella mirándola con eso ojos color cielo llenos de la mas sincera preocupación, es que en realidad no se imaginaba una vida apartada de el – l-l-lamento y-yo n-no … - prácticamente no se entendía nada de la intencionalidad comunicativa, sus vocablos atorados parecía tener algo oprimiendo su garganta al intentar hablar

-que tienes Sakura-chan porque lloras? – le pregunto el mientras se dedicaba a limpiar con sus pulgares las lagrimas en el rostro de la chica

-Na-Naruto y si…- pauso ella tomando un poco de aire mientras el hipo producido por el llanto se calmaba – y si no tenemos hijos? – dijo ella mirando la cara de asombro que había puesto el rubio, pasaron en silencio un rato mas de lo que quisieran ambos es que la situación así lo ameritaba , hasta que el le respondió mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas

-eres todo lo que necesito Sakura-chan y mas – dijo mientras besaba las manos de la chica – pero no estaría de mas un hijo

-bakaaaa – grito - tenias que arruinar el momento – dijo ella mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.


End file.
